The Ghost Of Maidens peak...returns
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Ok, this story sorta sucks as your see, it gets little slow in the middle, more chaps to come, please r/r and enjoy ((^_~)))please check my profile for more great aaml fics(^_^)


The Ghost of Maidens Peak...Returns  
  
First up.... This fic is dedicated to my Internet sister...Pikablu.  
If you want humor and AAML go to pikablus fics...there awesome.((^_^))  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, I sure own pokemon and my Parents ARE GODS!!! Ya Right. ::Rolls eyes::  
  
Ages....Ash-14 Misty-14, Brock -19, who cares about the other characters ages? ::crickets chirp::  
  
Rate: Like all my fics....YOU PICK, I'm flexible.  
  
NOW ON TO THE STORY......  
  
Today we find our heroes getting ready for a little vacation.  
"Ok, guys, so where do we take our vacation....", Brock asked after breakfast.  
"Emm....how about....PALLET TOWN TO SEE MY MOM AGAIN", Ash said getting highly excited.  
"NO, we need to go somewhere different like....remember maiden's peak, why don't we go back and visit there....PWEASE", Misty begged with puppy dog eyes. Ash and Brock looked at each other, nodded and replied.   
"Sure, why not", Ash said getting lost in her eyes for a second. So the twerps...I mean OUR heroes set out for Maidens Peak.... But they're not the only ones planning a vacation....  
"So where should we go?", James asked while lounging against a tree.  
"Well it's the first vacation the boss has ever given us...let's go somewhere beautiful." Jesse said with a little smile on her face, "What do you think Meowth?".  
"Emm how about Maiden's Peak, James got some memories there, we all did", Meowth was grinning at this time. So T.R. also set out for maiden's peak. Ash and co. arrived first. Everything looked pretty much the same, there was a summer beginning festival going on and alot of bikinied girls....in other words BROCKS HEAVEN.  
"YAY, the first time we were here there was a festival, and now there's another one YAY", Screamed Misty, while Brock started going gaga.  
"Errr chill Misty, we'll get to the.....", Ash was cut off by a small voice.  
"It's all over", the voice whispered evily.  
"HUH, guys did you hear that....", Ash asked while feeling a gentle breeze blow though his hair as he took his hat off, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Hear what Ash?", Brock and Misty asked in union.  
"That voice....it sounded so familiar, yet so evil...Maybe I'm just to tense, lets PARTY", Ash grabbed Misty's hand and dragged to towards the 'Mighty Coaster", Brock followed close behind, still brain washed at the sight of all the girls. As they were running an image of a young girl flashed behind them, laughing evily.   
About 5 minutes later Team Rocket appeared on the scene. They had costumes on so they were not recognized by any of the Officer Jennies in town. Jesse had her hair up in a pig tail, and James had a cowboy hat on, Jesse also wore black flairs, and a red tank top, James wore White flairs, and a cowboy t-shirt, with tassels.  
"(In a snobby teenager accent) James, you do realize you look totally ridiculous in that outfit?!?", Jesse said starring at James.  
"(in cowboy accent) sorry ma'am, don't believe i'v eva hear of a boy named James." James lifted his hat off his head to wipe away the sweat.  
"(Teenager Accent) Oh fine.. TIMMY do you realize you look totally ridiculous in that outfit", Jesse Questioned now getting angry.  
"Well Ms. Kassy, I recon I look fine, what'da you say cat?".  
"Well Jimmy boy, you do look all little (miming James accent) Gay", said Meowth. Jesse burst out laughing.  
"(back to normal voice) why you flee bitten...", James was cut of by a soft, evil voice.  
"Its all over", Laughed the voice evily.  
"Huh, did you hear that jess?", asked James looking from side to side.  
"Oh James that getup is getting up to your head, now lets go", Jesse said grabbing James and Meowth and running toward the snack bar. Where they were standing just moments before, a faint image of a young girl appeared. "Well I have found my victims, now for the capture", She said and vanished with an evil laugh.  
All little later that night Ash, and co. were looking for a place to stay, they had been to 7 hotels already and they were all full.  
"See Misty, I said we should've gotten a Hotel before we went to the festival", Snarled Ash.  
"Quit it, this is our vacation, lets be nice for once PLEASE", Brock said begging.  
'Fine", Ash said before seeing a young girl walking up the road.  
"Hello there", she said smiling, "My name is Vave, I heard you were looking for a place to stay, well I know exactly the place". She lead Ash, and co. to a beautiful blue Victorian house.  
"Oh, its so beautiful", Misty said her eyes widening by the second.  
"Thanks, now I already have two other people staying here but, I'm sure you'll get along fine." As they all walked inside Ash and co. noticed the other two teens. The girl had her red hair in a pony tail, black flairs , and a red tank top. The boy had a real tacky looking cowboy hat on, white flairs, and a cowboy t-shirt with tassels. As soon as they saw Ash, and co. they spat coke everywhere.  
"Hey, watch it, I just cleaned the couch", the girl said.  
'oh, emm sorry 'bout that ma'am, we'll be on our way now", James said as he, Jesse, and Meowth headed for the door. Just then the girl jumped in the way and blocked it.  
"No, you must stay, ::tears appeared in the corners of her eyes:: I'm always so lonely here".  
"Well Jes...I mean Ms. Kassy, what'da ya say we stay here and give Ms. Vave some company?", James said trying to look tough. Jesse quickly pulled James aside.  
"::whispering:: you've got to be kidding me, what if the twerp recognize us you dimwit?', Jesse questioned with a firm grip on James ear .  
"Well you'll just have to try harder at your acting", James said with a huge grin on his face". Jesse whacked him on the head and turned to Vave and said "Listen girly, we want out...NOW".  
"Ya, you can't hold us hostage just because your lonely, let out some of your pokemon", Misty said.  
"NO, your staying, They're staying, everyone is staying till this mess is cleared up!!!!!!", yelled Vave as she rose from the floor.  
"HUH, she's floating?!?!?", exclaimed Ash. Vave quickly span around and as soon as she stopped spinning she had a long black dress on with two huge slits up the side that revealed her dark blue shorts.  
'Ok kiddies, there's a rumor in the ghost world that you help a young girl once....the ghost off maidens peak....", Vave said as she lowered to the ground.  
"::in an angry voice:: Yeah, so what if we did", Ash said holding his fist up as he sensed evil. all of a sudden Ash rose from the ground, he was n a deep trance, but he could hear Misty faintly shouting out his name. His eyes suddenly opened, and he realized he was about 5 foot off the ground he looked down, then across the Vave.  
"What do you want with me, who are you, and more importantly, what are you?", Ash questioned with a determined look on his face.  
"Hmm, well for starters You'll find out why I need you soon enough, secondly, My real name is Vathed, and last but not least I'm a ghost, killed in 2004 for surtain reasons.", Ash gasped, then Vathed Let him out of the trance, and since he was more then 5 ft. up, he got knocked out when he landed, Brock and Misty ran to his side.  
"GRR, what's your problem Vathed, Ash never messed with you", Misty shouted.  
"Oh boo hoo, I'll weep for him all little later sweetie", Grinned Vathed, then suddenly turned to face Team Rocket.  
"Oh no, what do you want with us??", James asked rather scared.  
"Well I little use for you, but that doesn't mean I have no use", Team Rocket were then lifted, and there true identity was revealed when she tore off there outfits.  
"Its Team Rocket", Ash and co. shouted in union.   
"James, I think we should Prepare for trouble", Jesse said starring at Vathed.  
"This isn't a good time to do the motto JESSE", Yelled Misty as she was also lifted from the floor.  
"Put her down", Ash yelled while throwing a pokeball into the air. "Go Chicorita, use vine wipe to bring Misty down".  
"Chicor", chanted Chicorita as she grabbed Misty, but it was no use, Chicorita was thrown back against a door.  
"Your Pokemon are useles", Snarled Vathed.  
"Well what do you want with us anyway", Ash asked.  
"well, remember that ghost you helped awhile back, that wasn't any ghost".  
"Ya, we know that, it was a Gastly", Jesse said  
"Gastly, you mean the didn't ACTULLY help my sister...", gasped Vathed.  
"No, now why do you need us", Ash snarled.  
"I...I got you mixed up in this mess for nothing...", Vathed looked at Ash sadly. "Well I guess you'll have to help anyway. My sister has been imprisoned by Gastly, Now her soul will never be free OR kindly again", she sobbed, as she realized Misty and Team Rocket.  
"How, how can we help?", Misty Asked as she tried to stand up straight.  
"Search he house for a blue, Acura key, much like Misty's eyes.", Vathed said.  
"Ok, I guess we'll help", Ash said smiling softly, suddenly the smile turned to a frown, "Team Rocket, your helping too". Ash, Misty, and Pikachu went to look in the upstairs rooms, Jesse, James, and Meowth looked in the basement, and Vathed and Brock looked in the middle rooms.  
"Ok, she said like your eyes right", Ash said looking behind an old box. "guess its not here".  
"Ever thought of looking IN the box", said Misty.  
"huh, oh yeah, hehehe, emm ok", ash said opening the box, "AHH".  
"What's wrong Ash", Misty said running over to him.  
"A dead Rattat", Ash said holding his nose.  
"yuck, close the box and keep looking", Misty said, all of a sudden she fell through a broken floor board.  
"Misty are you ok", Ash asked at the same time as Brock and Vathed walked under Misty.  
"Hehehe, ya watch it, some off these floorboards can collapse at any moment.", laughed Vathed.  
"Ya, real funny, Ash, pull me up NOW", Misty said pulling her self up. at that moment something caught Misty's eye, it was shiny, and the exact same color as Misty's eyes.  
"The key, Ash I see the key", Misty yelled as she was finally up.  
"Where", Ash shouted letting go off Misty as she almost tumbled backwards back into the hole.  
"Over there, by that open window", misty said standing up. Ash quickly ran over to the window, just as Ash was about to grab the key, a breeze blew it off the window, and into the night....  
  
  
to be continued-  
So what ya think??? I'll get chap two up after i get about 5 reviews, and when im done with cap three of TR's Secrets, which i havn't even started on yet, lol. comments, Flames, Questions, ect. put 'em in reviews thankies. 


End file.
